


Don’t tell my wife, I won’t tell them about the dog

by Pr0blemCl0wn



Category: Red (2008)
Genre: Animal Death, Blow Jobs, Cheating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex for Favors, and in this case its to keep quiet about a dead dog, so I’m gonna fuckin make em myself, theres no content for this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0blemCl0wn/pseuds/Pr0blemCl0wn
Summary: Harold accidentally runs into his friends dad, Willie Doust, who knows about him and his brother killing a dog with Willies son.Willie wants to call the cops, but he doesn’t expect Harold to be willing to do anything to keep that dead dog a secret.
Relationships: Harold McCormrack/Willie Doust
Kudos: 3





	Don’t tell my wife, I won’t tell them about the dog

“Kid, this shit is serious business.” Willies arms crossed over his chest tightly, face looking over at the younger male and giving a serious look. “The hell were you three thinking? Killing a poor mans fucking dog??”

Harold felt his cheeks heat up in hue a bit. “I know, I know!” He replies with his hands rising up in defense. “But look, Danny was the one dicking around with the gun! Not me!”

Harold had decided to come over to Petes house to hangout. Danny wanted to come with him, but his dad needed him for some things so he was forced to stay.

He knocked on the door to Petes, expecting his friend to invite him inside for a few rounds of Call of Duty. Instead, he got Petes father standing in the doorway.

Harold asked where Pete was, to which Willie explained that he was out with his mother for a few hours. He sighed in disappointment at his friends lack of appearance and went to leave, only for his dad to stop him and say ‘we should talk.’

He knew where this was going to end up, and he was proven correct when Willie asked about the dog. To which Harold had to confess everything that happened with the old mans dog, now ending him up here.

Willie begins to shake his head in disapproval towards Harolds poor excuse. “You still helped out by lying to your father and the cops, coulda said something and resolved the situation.” Willie points out, “but you kept your mouth shut and didn’t say a damn thing.”

Harold flinches, eyes turning away from Willie for a second. He contemplates defending himself again before letting out a sigh of defeat. “You’re right.. I guess.” He then shrugs. “Look, Danny would’ve killed my ass if I said anything, so I felt it was best if I shut up.”

Willie pinches the bridge of his nose. “Kid,” he sighs, “I assure you your brother wouldn’t have ‘killed you.’ Hell, I’m sure he would’ve served jail time and you’d be off scott-free for speaking up, so you’d be safe.”

“I wasn’t thinking rationally...” Harold begins to defend himself again, his expression starting to look a tad annoyed at Willies persistence.

“So? You’re still as guilty as my son and you’re brother!” Willie starts to snap at the teenager, pointing a finger at him accusingly. “You killed that mans dog, all of you should face the consequences of it!”

Willie then sighs heavily and stands up. “This isn’t going nowhere, I’ll deal with this shit.” He says, turning to the side table and picking up the phone sitting on it.

Harolds eyes widened in shock as Willie pulled the phone up to his ear, immediately realizing he was calling the cops on him. Stupidly, he rushed out of his seat and snatched Willies wrist in his hand, stopping the older man in his tracks.

“Wait! Wait, hold on!” He calls out, his other hand held up defensively. “Don’t call the cops, okay? Please.” He shook his head slowly.

Willie raises a brow and curiosity towards the teenager, lifting his free hand up to pry the smaller one off of his wrist. With his hand free, he places the phone back down and crosses his arms over his chest. “Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t phone the police.”

Harold pauses, mind scattering everywhere as he tried to think of something to do. “L- Look, I’ll do anything, okay? Anything for you to not call the police for this.” He begs in a fit of desperation.

Willies face contorted into an expression of confusion. “Anything? The hell do you mean by anything, Harold?” He questions, having no clue as to where this could head towards.

Silence filled the room for a few moments, mainly because Harold was going insane trying to think of something he could do that would prevent him from ending up in jail. His mind only surfaced to one, albeit humiliating but solid, option.

When said idea came to Harold mind, he immediately kicked in. Without a second to spare, Harold put him on his knees in front of Willie. His hands reached up to snag onto his belt, already beginning to fumble with the belt.

It didn’t take more than a second for Willie to realize what Harold was doing, hands reaching down at lightning speeds to pry the teenagers fingers off of his belt.

“Jesus fucking christ, Harold McCormrack, what in the hell are you doing?!?” He demands loudly.

Harold seemed unfazed by Willies sudden yelling, only tilting his head to the side confusingly. “What? I said I would do anything.”

Willie felt his eye twitch and jaw slack open. What the hell is this kid thinking??? “Fucking hell, Harold, I didn’t expect this!”

“And whats the problem?”

“What the proble-“ Willie began to sputter in pure shock and confusion, placing a hand on his head. “Kid, I’m a married man. I’m not taking a blowjob as a bribe, let alone from a damn teenager, that’s highly fucking illegal!”

This kid had to be joking, he was actually trying to bribe him with sexual favors to stay quiet about the dead dog. He was his sons best friend, and that was already on so many layers of fucked up.

Willie was hoping that Harold would stand back up and laugh it off, call it a joke. But he didn’t.

Harold continued to be unfazed by Willies yelling and denial of his shitty excuse of a bribe. “I mean, its only illegal if the police catch us.”

“But I have a fucking wife, Harold.” Willie points out the marriage fact again.

“So?” Harold raises a brow, hands reaching up to clutch onto Willies belt again, but not pulling down. “Its only a one time thing, and she won’t find out.”

“That doesn’t make it any less wrong!” Willie continues to defend himself. His hands reached down to clutch onto Harolds, but didn’t pry them off. “You can’t just get yourself into a mans pants like this.”

Harold didn’t seem to take kindly to Willie pushing him away like this, so he continued to hold onto him. “Look, I can’t think of anything else to do to keep your mouth shut, and you seem like you’ve had blue balls for a millennia, so lets just do this and say nothing.” He finally snaps at Willie, tightening his grip on his belt and pulling it off with a single pull.

Doust flinches in surprise at Harolds strong persisting and desperation, thinking that he wanted it over with as much as him. He finally concludes that he shouldn’t try fighting Harold anymore and to just let him do it, so he decides to brace a hand on the couch armrest and let Harold do the rest of the work.

Harold fumbles with the plastic button at the top of Willies beige pants for a second, immediately yanking down the zipper once he popped open the button. He smirks at the classic white boxers underneath the pants, hooking his finger into the elastic band to slowly pull it down.

“If you’re gonna give me a blowjob, don’t be a fucking tease about it.” Willie then warns, a hand snagging onto Harolds hair as a warning.

Harold just chuckled, yet listened to Willie and pulls the boxers down a bit faster. He fishes the older mans cock out and wrapped his fingers around it. The teenager gave it a few experimental tugs, smirking when he felt it twitch and begin to harden.

Willie seemed to notice that Harold looked like he had a bit of experience with this, so he taps the boys head to get his attention and asked; “Have you done this before?”

He got silence for a moment, Harold looking away as he tried to remember any experiences where he blowed a guy. He then shrugs, “Nah, I haven’t done anything outside of practicing on a toy.”

“And who the hell is selling sex toys to underage kids?” Willie questions with a lift of a brow.

Blue eyes were narrowed towards Willie when he called Harold a child. “Online stores do.” He answers his question, before continuing, “also, I’m not a child.”

“You’re sixteen years old, therefore, child.” Willie corrects him in an annoyed tone. ‘And I’m getting a blowjob by said sixteen year old child... fuck my life.’

Harold opens his mouth to respond, but closes it after a moment of silence. He just sighs and pulls his hand away from Willies half-hard erection to spit into his palm. Harold brings his hand back up to grasp around Willies dick, starting to slowly pump it in his fist.

The teenager gave a quick glance up to see Willies reaction towards the pumps, and he cheekily smirked when he saw his cheeks beginning to redden and hands begin to shake a little. Harold gave an experimental lick on the mushroom tip to elicit a bigger reaction from the older man, letting his tongue drag slowly across it.

Harold let out a throaty chuckle when Willie let out a loud groan, followed by a ‘fuck’ uttered under his breath. He continued his sensual tongue movements across the tip of Willies cock, hoping to elicit more noises from him.

Elicit noises was exactly what Willie did, raspy grunts and groans passed his lips as Harold continued to pleasure his dick.

It only got better when Harold started to push the head inside of his mouth, his lips wrapping around Willies cock perfectly.

Willie sucked in a sharp breath at the wet warmth suctioning his dick, hands reaching down to grasp onto Harolds hair and tug on it. On instinct, he tried to push Harolds head down a but farther, like he was trying to piston his cock into Harolds throat.

Harold resisted however, going as far go pull away for a second to hiss at him. “Dude, have fucking patience, I’m not a professional prostitute!” He snaps in response, not letting Willie respond before pushing the cock tip back into his mouth.

‘God damned brat.’ Willies mind echoed as he watched the teenager practically drool all over his dick. He barely managed to notice his cheeks beginning to heat up from the sensations he was feeling, and his forehead starting to get sticky with sweat.

More groans emitted from Willie’s throat as Harolds tongue caressed and curled around his dick, moving in obscene ways to pull delicious noises from his best friends father.

Glazed over blue eyes glanced upwards to view the older mans expression, all the while keeping up his sloppy sucking. He felt the corners of his mouth rise to smirk when he saw how much more intense and flushed Willie got since the start of their fun.

Harold felt himself giggle like a schoolgirl internally at Willies highly expressional reactions, making him wonder how much more flushed he make the old man be.

His hands reached up to clutch onto Willies legs, fingers tightly clutching into the folds of his pants. Harold steadied himself against the mans legs, making sure he had a good grip on Willies legs.

The teenager lets out a small and muffled moan as he continued his movements around Willies cock, pushing it a little bit farther in each time he sucked. He tried to listen to Willies moans and gasps while he did so, but it was difficult to concentrate on the older mans noises and suck his dick at the same time.

Harold eventually managed to get the cock farther in enough to reach the top of his throat, letting out a muffled cough when it caused him to choke a bit. He could’ve pulled out to take a quick breather, but Harold was persistent and didn’t want to back out like he was a pussy.

Shaky hands tightened around brown curls of hair as Harold took inch after inch of Willies dick into his throat.

Willie made sure not to pull or tug on Harolds hair, not wanting to cause pain for the kid while he worked his mouth around him. He pulled one hand away to run shakily through his hair, which was starting to get damp with his sweat.

“Shit.....” Willies gasps out, his voice barely above a whisper. “Fuck, kid, I’m close.” He quickly tells the younger man below him, his hips suddenly jerking forward a bit from the stimulation.

Harold eyes turned up to look at Willie when he heard him mentioned reaching his end, giving an affirmative nod in respond as he couldn’t say anything in reply to him.

He is movements began to get faster and sloppier, Harold practically salivating over Willies cock at this point. His fingers gripped the fabric of Willies pants tightly so he could steady himself while he ravaged the man in his mouth.

Willies breaths became sharp and rough as Harold sped up, muffled by him clenching his teeth tightly. “Fuck... fuck... fuck fuck fuck, kid.....” He moaned out loudly.

Harold began to moan as well, muffled by the appendage he was sucking violently. He soon reached up and wrapped his arms around Willies waist, pulling him was close as he could till his cock was completely down his throat.

His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, small droplets of tears beginning to drip down his reddened cheeks as he began to choke on the older mans cock. Harold takes heavy breaths through his nose while he moved his mouth up and down on Willies dick.

Willies hands clutched onto Harolds head, moving his mouth on his cock in shaky movements. He could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm, he just needed a little more stimulation.

When he was just tipping over the edge, Willies fingers gripped Harolds hair and slammed his mouth down all the way to the base of his cock. He let out a loud a shout as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, beginning to fill Harolds mouth with semen.

Letting out a choked noise, Harolds eyes widened in surprise when he felt the hot liquid spill against his tongue. He let out muffled moans as it filled his mouth, taking quick breaths through his nose while trying to swallow down the sticky substance.

His head was held for the entire time, to the point where some of the cum would spill out of his mouth and drip down his lips and chin. Harolds fingers dug into Willies legs so hard he could feel his knuckles turn white.

Harold pulled away after a few moments of moaning and shouting, a thick trail pf saliva and cum connected between his tongue and the older mans cock. He took in a few heavy breaths, hands shaky with tremor and eyelashes fluttering. He placed a hand over his mouth and coughed a bit into his palm, pulling back to see a small puddle of semen covering it.

Willie was out of breath as well, a hand on his sweat soaked forehead while his other remained in Harolds hair. After stabilizing his breathing, he looked down at the younger male and tapped his head.

Harold looks up at him.

“You good, kid?” Willie asks with a small pant in his voice.

A nod was what he got in response, lifting his hand up to break the string sticky to his tongue. “Y- Yeah... m’fine....” He answers, coughing again. “Just.... wow...”

A cheeky smirk then forms on Willies face. “That good, huh?”

Harold then snorts, a short laugh following after. “Its not that,” he starts, “its just that when I said you probably had blue balls for a millennia, I didn’t think it was true.”

Willie flinches. “And what the hell does that mean?” He asks with narrowed eyes and a sly brow.

The teenager chuckles again and smirks. “You’ll know later.” He teases, giving Willie a cocky wink that earned him a light swat on the head.

“Little shit.” He spits like venom at the younger boy.

Willie reaches over to the side table and pulled out a few tissues from a box, then drops down onto one knee. “C’mere, your face is a mess.” He says as he grabs Harolds chin and pulls him closer, beginning to wipe off the chilling bits of cum off of the boys faces.

Harold watches Willie with focused eyes as his face was cleaned, hands resting in his lap and clenched tightly. “So......” he trails off his words slowly before continuing, “I take it this means you won’t tell about the dog, right?”

Willie looks up go meet Harold eye-to-eye, staying silent for a second before sighing. “I mean, you said you’d do it to keep this quiet.” He shrugs, “And you did, so I guess I should withhold my end of this fucked up deal.”

“So.........?”

Harold got a look from Willie that read ‘are you serious?’ before he sighs again. “Yes, I won’t say a thing.”

Harolds eyes lit up at Willies confirmation of his silence, a small smile forming on his face as well. “Fuck..... thank you.” He sighs of relief, wrapping one arm around Willies neck and pulling him close go his face. “You’re a lifesaver, man.”

“Don’t need to mention it.” Willie dismissed simply, tossing the used tissues into a small trash can underneath the table when he was finished cleaning Harolds face. “But don’t be getting into trouble like this again, and if you do, speak up.”

Harold nods. “Okay.” He answers simply.

Willie gives a big and long sigh, taking his junk and stuffing it back into his boxers. He yanks his beige pants up and zips his fly shut, tucking in his wife beater when that was done with.

He reaches a hand down and grabs onto Harolds arm, helping the teenager get up to his feet. “Alright,” He pats Harolds shoulder, “I think its time you head home.”

“Yeah, right.” Harold nods again in agreement, reaching a finger up to twirl in his brown curls. “I should, Dan’s probably wondering where I am.”

Harold scoots past the couch and heads over to the front door of the house, Willie following right behind him. He opens the screen door and pushes it all the way to the door stop, then opens the main one.

“I’ll see ya next time Pete invites me over.” He informs the older man, turning over his shoulder to view him.

Willie gives a nod of acknowledgment in response. “See ya then, kid.” He replies.

Harold chuckles at his reply, taking a step forward like he was going to pass through the door and leave. However, he did a quick 180 and pressed his lips against Willies and kissed him deeply. He pulled away as quick as he went forward and made a break for the road.

“See ya, Mr. Doust!” He called out to the man, waving him goodbye before turning and booking it.

Willie couldn’t even respond with his own goodbye before Harold ran out of hearing distance, insanely shocked at what Harold just did. He presses a hand up to cover his mouth, looking down at his feet as he contemplated what just happened.

He headed back inside the house, closing the door behind him with one hand. Leaning against the door, Willie thought about what he and Harold just did.

Willie wouldn’t deny, it was a very nice experience. It was especially so with how good yet inexperienced Harold was with him, and how nice it made him feel.

But it wouldn’t happen again, Willie thinks to himself. Willie has a wife, a wonderful wife and a wonderful son who he both loves very much. This was only a one time thing, and a cheap bribe from a teenager trying to keep a secret.

It was only going to happen once, never again.

But even then, Willie could feel something telling him that it wasn’t just going to be a one time thing, and he knew Harold was thinking the same thing.

Fuck, he was a shitty husband.


End file.
